


Day 14: Gift

by RyuuShinobi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuShinobi/pseuds/RyuuShinobi
Summary: Spy gives Soldier a gift.





	Day 14: Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr back in 2016, and decided to clean it up and post on Ao3. Needs more freedom fries.

There was a knock at Soldier’s door, and he took long strides to cover the space between the door and his bed, but the second Soldier’s hand touched the cool metal handle, the voice beyond the wooden frame had him pausing.

“Close your eyes,  _mon beau_.” Spy’s voice is smooth, quiet, yet tinged with an odd feeling of excitement, as if he has a secret he’s keeping from you, and is daring you to try and wrangle it out of him. It’s nothing Soldier hasn’t heard before, of course.

“And if I don’t?” Soldier responds, like he always does. He closed his eyes already, but it’s entertaining to keep asking, occasionally hoping that Spy will lose his usual cool and torment the poor man with a fantasy whispered beyond the crack of the door.

It doesn’t work today. “Then I leave, only to return at a later point in time when you’re willing to comply with my wishes.”

Soldier huffed, and Spy’s reaction to that was warm, light laughter. “Fine. My eyes are closed.” Soldier stepped away, to give the door, and Spy, a wide berth. “You may enter.”

There’s a short moment where silence passes between them, then the handle finally twists and the door creaks open on old hinges. The second he heard the door, followed by Spy’s soft footsteps, Soldier clicked his heels together and stood at attention, legs stiff with knees locked, and arms straight at his sides.

Spy smiled as he closed the door behind him, knowing that Soldier couldn’t see it. “At ease, gentlemen,” he said, humoring the poor bastard that he adored.

Soldier visibly relaxed, his shoulders sloping downwards and allowing his clean white shirt to sit a little looser on his person. He resisted the urge to peek by furrowing his eyebrows together, the action causing his eyelids to twitch. Spy had stopped moving, and he was silent as the grave, but Soldier had the distinct feeling he was standing just in front of him.

“Arms out,  _s'il vous plaît_.”

“Yessir!” Soldier’s arms instantly came up, palms up, and he stood ready to catch whatever Spy was about to throw at him.

Instead, something soft and squishy was placed into his arms, and he was taken back by how light it was.

“Permission to look, sir?” he said, the little quiver in his voice betraying his confusion.

“ _Non_.” The stinging scent of cigarette smoke filled his nostrils. “Permission granted to touch, however.”

One of Soldier’s eyebrows quirked upwards, suddenly feeling bare without his helmet upon his head. Dutifully, he kept his eyes closed, and turned over the plush object in his hands. The texture was rough, like some kind of yarn that was woven together, but the material itself was nice to the touch. It was rectangular, almost shoebox-shaped, save for one odd extension on one end, and two solid bumps (buttons?) on the other. Soldier gave it a squeeze. No noise, but it was filled with a soft stuffing. “I’m lost,” he finally said. “Some kind of stuffed animal?”

Spy laughed again. “Close. Open your eyes, then.”

Soldier opened them, looking straight down at the object in his hands, which turned out to be a pillow with a gray raccoon pattern knitted into it. Soldier grinned, his smile nearly splitting his face in two. He ran his hands over the pillow once more, this time putting together every detail he pointed out. The hard lumps were beady raccoon eyes, and the extension on the other end was in fact a bushy tail.

Looking up at Spy who was mere feet away, Soldier noticed he was carrying another pillow in one arm, this one being reddish in color.

“I couldn’t decide which you would like better, so I got you both,” Spy shrugged, pulling his cigarette from between his lips. He tossed the other pillow towards Soldier, then moved to the latter’s desk to stub out the cigarette in the lonely, hardly-used ashtray.

Soldier caught said pillow. “This one reminds me of Sergeant Scratches,” he commented, now holding both pillows side-by-side. “And this one is Lieutenant Bites!”

“Come here?” Spy said, making his way over to sit on Soldier’s bed and give it a light pat.

He was still staring at the pillows, his eyes lighting up with happiness at the gift, but Soldier managed to follow Spy and collapse onto the bed, snuggling up close to the smaller mercenary. “Thank you, Spy,” Soldier said, accenting his thanks with a kiss on the cheek.

Spy was barely able to get his arm around Soldier’s broad frame, but he managed, somehow, and held him close, rubbing small circles into Soldier’s bicep. “ _Avec plaisir, mon beau_.” He placed kiss after tender kiss on Soldier’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> [These are the pillows in question](http://harveyhandmaden.tumblr.com/post/138048723503).


End file.
